


Papa's First Spanking

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn't sign on to be the mean parent, and he thinks it's Dave's turn to put his foot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's First Spanking

It wasn’t that Dave was afraid to punish Kurt. He had told Blaine that he was willing to do this, and he was. It was just that Kurt was so tiny. So, he thought it was best if he left the spankings to Blaine.

Daddy had tried to talk with him about this. “Kurt needs to know we’re all on the same page. Otherwise, we’re going to have problems.”

“We are,” Papa had defended himself.

“No, we’re not. At the moment, Daddy is the meany who spanks Kurt. Papa is the parent who occasionally swats when Kurt pushes way too far.”

After a lengthy conversation about the inherent not fairness of making Blaine the mean parent, a conversation that made Dave bite his tongue before he could point out that they were both spending far too much time arguing with the baby since the best Blaine could come up with was not fair, it was decided.

Daddy was going to go out on Saturday, and he was going to be gone all day. Blaine had stuff he needed to do anyway, and they figured that leaving Dave at home with Kurt meant that he would have no choice but to enforce the rules.

Kurt was not a fan of this plan. Not that they shared it in its entirety. But he wasn’t a fan of Daddy being gone all day when Saturdays were supposed to be time to spend together. Papa’s presence did little to soften the blow.

He had told both of them as much, on multiple occasions. Saturday morning, when Daddy left while Kurt was sitting at the counter eating his Lucky Charms, he began complaining again.

“Don’t see why he gets to go out and have fun when I’m stuck here.” The ‘with you’ was unstated, but understood by Dave.

“We’re going to have fun,” Dave replied placidly. 

“No we’re not,” Kurt said, chasing after the marshmallows while trying to avoid the cereal.

Dave took the spoon from Kurt’s hand and filled it with cereal, “Open,” he instructed, still calm. “We are.”

Kurt shook his head, “No we’re not. Daddy left me here, and it’s not fair.”

“Eat this,” Dave instructed again. “I thought that we could play with your art stuff. Do you want to do a project with me?”

“No,” Kurt squirmed away from the spoon that Dave was holding, “I don’t want that. ‘Syucky Papa.”

“You said you wanted Lucky Charms, Kurt. Eat it.”

Blaine had warned that Kurt was going to test. It was the first time he’d been left alone with the baby for more than an hour at a time, and Kurt was already going to be upset about Daddy going off without him.

“Not hungry,” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, giving Papa a look.

Dave looked at him skeptically. Kurt had eaten maybe half of the bowl of cereal; Blaine wouldn’t let this go. 

But, maybe if Kurt had a really good day with Papa, he would just behave because he wanted to. 

“Alright,” Dave said, “you don’t have to eat it.”

Kurt hopped down from the stool, grabbing his bowl. Knowing what Blane would say if he saw this, Dave figured he should add, “It’s a long time to lunch Kurt. Are you sure you’re full?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt insisted, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Go ahead then,” Papa told him. Kurt dumped the cereal in the sink and rinsed the bowl. Turning to look at Papa, he considered him for a minute.

“Art?” he asked.

Dave was pleasantly surprised that Kurt now seemed excited, and he thought that maybe they would actually have a good day.

He had planned. He had thought about their day, and the amount of time, and what they could, and he was prepared.

They were going to spend the morning doing art. Papa had stopped after work and bought some new supplies to surprise Kurt with, and he knew that was going to go over well. Then, they would make grilled cheese for lunch, which Kurt loved. After lunch would be naptime. Dave wasn’t particularly looking forward to that; Kurt hated naps. However, Papa figured that he could bribe Kurt with pre-nap Papa cuddles, and they would be fine. Then, he was going to let Kurt pick what he wanted to do afterward. Dave had some thoughts, but he was going to let Kurt decide.

Everything started off pretty well. Kurt was excited when he saw that Papa had bought glitter glue, and they had a good time, sprawled on the floor, cutting and gluing and generally messing around with the giant box of art supplies. Kurt actually relaxed enough that he was leaning against Papa, laughing.

After the first hour though, Kurt became progressively quieter. Finally at around 10:30, he looked at Dave. “Papa, I want a snack,” he said. “Please,” he hurried to add.

Dave wanted to cave. They were having a good day. It was fun. But the entire point of Blaine leaving today, the point of putting up with a week of whining and complaints, was for Kurt to understand that the rules and consequences were the same with Daddy and Papa.

“No snacks baby,” he said, striving to keep his tone nonchalant. “We’ll make lunch in about 45 minutes.”

Kurt made his saddest face, and scooted closer to Dave. Leaning against him, he said, “But I’m very hungry now, Papa. Please? I need a snack.”

“Nope,” Dave smiled at Kurt, but he wasn’t going to cave. “Sorry pumpkin. No snacks.”

Thwarted, Kurt moved away from Dave, glaring now. “I am hungry,” he said angrily. “Can’t not feed me Papa. Isn’t fair.”

Dave forced himself to remain calm, “I fed you; you had cereal. I warned you that we weren’t eating again until lunchtime. I’m sorry that you’re hungry, but you decided you didn’t want to finish your breakfast.”

Standing up, Kurt stomped his foot, “It was soggy,” he said, as though soggy cereal fell under cruel and unusual punishment.

Kneeling, Papa caught Kurt’s hand and pulled him back down to the floor. Sitting, he took a firm hold of both of Kurt’s arms, and forced him to make eye contact. “Don’t stomp your foot at me. Your cereal was soggy because you spent 15 minutes complaining about Daddy leaving instead of eating. Now, you made a choice this morning to not finish your breakfast. The consequence of not eating your cereal is that you’re hungry now.”

Kurt was wiggling, trying to pull away, and Dave raised his eyebrows, “Now, if you want to continue your little temper tantrum, the consequence is going to be a spanking and some time in the naughty spot. Is that what you want?”

Kurt pouted, but he shook his head. 

“What do you say?”

That got a small huff from Kurt, but then he made eye contact with Papa, “I’m sorry for stompin’ my foot.”

“Thank you for the apology. Would you like to keep doing this, or are you ready to clean up?”

“When can we have lunch?” Kurt asked, a little bit whiny again.

“We’ll have lunch at 11:30 baby. Are you ready to clean up?”

Kurt nodded. As soon as Papa let him go, he moved away. Papa was not fair at all, and Kurt didn’t want to be touched right now. Daddy would let Kurt have a snack. Daddy would probably let Kurt have cookies. 

‘Cept stupid Daddy wasn’t here right now. Which wasn’t fair. He got to go out and have fun. He was probably shopping without Kurt. And he was stuck at home with Papa, who was being very mean to poor Kurt.

As Kurt thought about this, he mechanically picked up his art supplies. When they were all cleared away, he stood up. Papa had to put the box away; it was too big for Kurt and Daddy.

“What do you want to do baby?” Dave tried to recapture the mood from earlier, but Kurt shrugged silently. Deciding to give him a minute, he told Kurt, “I’m going to go and put this away. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Kurt nodded. As soon as Papa left, he grabbed his phone and dialed Daddy.

Blaine picked up at the first ring, “Is everything okay?” he asked. He was sitting at his desk, sifting through briefs and worrying about what was happening at home.

“No Daddy,” Kurt told him. Everything was not okay.

“What’s wrong? Do I need to come home?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt silently cheered. Daddy would come home, and he would ‘splain to Papa that Kurt needed to eat snacks.

As he was thinking this, Papa came back into the living room. He watched Kurt for a minute, then walked over and took the phone away. “Hi,” he said.

“That’s my phone,” Kurt said, trying to grab it away.

“Hey. What’s going on? Kurt said I needed to come home,” Blaine explained.

“Did he?” Dave replied, snapping his fingers at Kurt, who was trying to slip away. Moving the phone, he told Kurt, “Go and sit on the naughty stool. Now please.”

“I didn’t do nothin’,” Kurt complained. That got him a swat and Papa’s finger pointed at the stool.

“You do not want to make me tell you again Kurt Elizabeth. Go,” bringing the phone back to his ear, he talked to Daddy as he watched Kurt go to the naughty stool, defiance clear in every step.

“No Blaine, we’re fine,” he assured his other partner. “I just have a disgruntled little boy on my hands. He didn’t want to finish his breakfast. I warned him that we weren’t eating again until lunch, but he’s hungry now. Apparently, he decided to call you because I was busy, and he thought that you would give him what he wanted.”

“Is not FAIR, Daddy,” Kurt complained from the corner.

“Hold on,” Dave covered the mouthpiece. “Kurt, do you need a reminder about how you’re supposed to act in time out.”

“NO,” Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine laughed on the other end, “Sounds like you’ve got your hands full. Not so much fun when he expects me to undermine your authority, is it?” 

Walking to the kitchen so he could have some privacy, Dave hissed, “Quit gloating, you ass. When are you coming home.”

“I don’t know; when are you going to be done punishing the baby?”

Dave rolled his eyes, grateful Blaine couldn’t see him, and sighed. “Fiiiiiiiiine,” he whined. “I’ll do it. I’m going to spank him, give him lunch, and then put him down for his nap. Daddy had better be here by the time he wakes up.”

“I bet he’s thinking the same thing,” Blaine chuckled.

“Mean,” Dave complained. “You’re mean. So you know, I’m confiscating his phone, at least for the rest of the day.”

They talked a little bit more about the rest of the punishment, and then Dave hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. Squaring his shoulders, he walked into the living room to release Kurt from time out.

Kurt had apparently decided that time out was over; he was not in the naughty spot. Instead, Dave was surprised to see him sitting on the floor, playing with his blocks.

Papa strode over to him, put his hands on his hips, and said, “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Building,” Kurt said, giving Papa a look like he was the dumbest person who had ever walked the earth.

Kneeling down, Dave began grabbing the blocks and tossing them into their container. When Kurt tried to stop Papa, he got his hands slapped.

“Don’t even start with me little boy. I’m going to clean up the blocks, and then we’re going to have a little discussion about following the rules. Is that clear?”

Kurt glared at Papa, “I was playing. I was building something; isn’t fair to just knock it over.”

Dave took several deep breaths. Then, looking at Kurt, he said, “You are going to go over to the naughty stool and sit down. This instant.”

Standing up, Kurt put both hands on his hips. “NO I’M NOT!” he yelled, stomping his foot with each word.

Dave slowly put the blocks in his hands in the box. Then, standing up, he told Kurt. “Poor choice little boy.” Grabbing the baby by one arm, he landed half a dozen very hard swats to Kurt’s bottom. “Now go and do what I told you before I decide that you’re going to get bedtime spankings.”

Released, Kurt quickly covered his bottom and pouted at Papa, but then thought better of it and went to the stool. Hoisting himself up, he winced at sitting down, but then sat silently.

Papa couldn’t really mean it. He’d never spanked Kurt. It had been three months; Papa took away privileges or sent to time out sometimes. Mostly, he made Kurt have quiet thinking time on the bed, which was quite officially awful. Sometimes lines or a few swats, but that was it. He hadn’t sworn or lied, so he wasn’t going to get his mouth washed out.

Sighing, Kurt resigned himself to probably writing lines and having some quiet thinking time. Maybe Papa would give him a tiny little spanking, but it wouldn’t be a real spanking. Not like Daddy gave. 

Not that Kurt would have admitted it, but quiet thinking time wasn’t really that bad. He always complained, but it was kind of nice to have a little bit of time to himself. If Daddy or Papa was home, then they expected him to be where they could see him. Not all the time, but he wasn’t supposed to just wander off. Quiet thinking time was boring, but it was also quiet alone time that meant nobody was telling him not to do stuff. And, Daddy didn’t check on him usually until it was time to get up, just keeping an ear out to hear what he was doing. That meant Kurt could suck his fingers. 

Lines, on the other hand, were still awful. They made Kurt’s hand cramp up, and they were boring. Kurt hated it. Plus, they expected “best handwriting,” and they were very picky about which lines got to be counted. So it took forever.

As Kurt was musing on the possible punishments he was looking at, Dave finished cleaning up the blocks and put them away. Then, checking the clock, he decided to finish out Kurt’s time. He’d been sitting there for five minutes; grabbing a magazine, Papa sat on the couch and began watching Kurt’s back.

Kurt stiffened when he heard the couch. He knew what that meant. It meant that Papa was watching him sit on the naughty stool. Which was not fair. It was like they didn’t trust him or something. He started to turn around to tell Dave exactly what he thought of this lack of faith in him, but Papa cleared his throat.

“I had to restart the clock when you decided to release yourself earlier, baby. Do you really want me to start time out over for a third time?”

That shut Kurt up. Biting his lip hard, he focused on not saying anything. Stupid time out on the stupid naughty stool. This was all Daddy and Papa’s fault.

He was in a completely foul mood by the time Papa called him over the couch. Walking over, Kurt made no effort to hide it.

“Kurt, you do not call Daddy because you don’t like the rules. That is not the way this works,” Dave was calm as he explained what Kurt had done wrong. “And, when I put you in time out, I expect you to stay there until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Kurt said sullenly.

Dave nodded, “Then you understand why you’re in trouble?”

Kurt nodded at that.

“Alright then,” Dave was surprised to see Kurt turning to walk into the bedroom, and he caught him by a wrist, “What are you doing?”

“Going to have quiet time,” Kurt gestured, still using his ‘Papa is a Moron’ tone.

That was the moment when Dave realized how very very right Daddy had been about this. Kurt genuinely thought that he was going to go and lay on the bed for 15 minutes, and then he could go about his day. 

He gave Kurt a look, “Oh, I don’t think so kiddo. What happens to little boys in this house who are defiant and disobedient?”

“You give me quiet time,” Kurt said, “I’m going.”

“Oh no you’re not. Little stuff might mean quiet time, but you’ve been being sassy and whiny all week about this. You are going to get a spanking. You can eat lunch afterward, but then it’s going to be time for all naughty little boys to take a nap.”

“That’s not fair!” 

“Really? What do you think that Daddy would do if you had acted like this for him?”

Several responses went through Kurt’s mind; none of them were good. The last was the worst, and he blushed bright red before answering, shamefaced, “I wouldn’t have acted like this for Daddy,” he mumbled.

“Didn’t think so,” Dave was impressed that Kurt was being honest about it. Taking Kurt’s chin, he lifted it until they could make eye contact. “You wouldn’t have acted like this for Daddy because you know that he would have spanked your bottom. I’m sorry I haven’t been consistent with you, but we’re going to fix that right now.”

Lip trembling, Kurt nodded a little before his hands went to the waistband of his jeans. Slowly unbuttoning them, he pushed the jeans to his knees. 

Then he stared at Papa, beseechingly. He got that he had acted like a brat, but that didn’t mean he needed to get spanked without underwear. When Dave nodded at him, Kurt slowly pushed the boxer briefs to his knees too. Then he allowed Papa to position him.

Staring at the rug that was very close to his face, Kurt tried to force himself to relax. This was Papa. Sure, getting swatted hurt, but there was no way that he was really going to spank Kurt hard. Not like Daddy; Blaine had tons of practice spanking Kurt.

His confidence fled with the first smack. Papa maybe didn’t have the practice actually spanking Kurt, but he clearly had been paying attention to Blaine.

The second smack made Kurt revise his opinion yet again. Dave had to have been doing independent research. And possibly spanking someone else.

By the third slap, Kurt stopped questioning how Papa had gotten so very good at this so very quickly. He was too focused on how much it hurt.

Unlike Blaine’s methodical circuit, three smacks to each side, doled out clockwise, with Kurt getting tilted forward around the halfway point so Blaine could vary the area being smacked by making it three more swats to each side, but now on the crease between his bottom and thighs, and the thighs themselves, Papa was smacking all over the place. If Kurt had not been cursing the size of Papa’s hands (thankfully, only in his head), he would have thought more about that. 

In later spankings, Kurt did think about it. The problem with Daddy’s spankings were that you always knew where the next hit was coming, so you tensed up. Alternately, the problem with Papa’s spankings were that you had to worry about your entire butt. Neither method was any good. At least not in Kurt’s mind.

At the moment, Kurt couldn’t stop thinking that Papa’s hands were overly large, and surprisingly calloused for an accountant. Also, that he would NEVER EVER EVER disobey Papa again. Not ever. He was voicing the latter thought repeatedly, changing only the order of words, and throwing in the occasional ‘please’ and ‘sorry sorry sorry, I’m so sorry Papa.’

Dave’s response didn’t really change. He kept spanking, occasionally telling Kurt that he was certain that he was sorry, and that he was also certain that he wasn’t done yet.

The spanking went on forever. That wasn’t just Kurt’s perspective; Dave felt like it too. When he finally felt like he’d proven his point, he rested one warm, rough hand on Kurt’s bottom.

“Why did you get this spanking?”

Kurt was crying hard, but he managed to choke out, “Was naughty for you. Dis’bedient. Sorry Papa.”

“That’s right,” Dave agreed. “You were very naughty and disobedient, and you tried to play Daddy and I off of each other. That is never going to be acceptable behavior. As for that backtalk, Daddy and I have had entirely enough of it. If you don’t watch your mouth, you’re going to get it washed out with soap. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Kurt sobbed. “Sorry. Really sorry.”

Dave nodded, rubbing Kurt’s backside gently, “I know pumpkin. All done.” He helped Kurt stand, and then hugged him for a bit, murmuring soft reassurances.

When Kurt’s tears had come to shuddery, hiccupy end, Papa helped him stand straight and slipped his underwear and jeans back up.

Wiping Kurt’s tears off of his cheeks, Papa said, “Now, I think that I’m ready for some macaroni and cheese. What do you think?”

Kurt’s eyes lit up, and Dave was glad that he’d changed their lunch plans. Kurt loved grilled cheese, but he’d eat macaroni and cheese for every meal if he was allowed. Blaine had taken to buying one box a week; once it was gone, it was gone. Dave resolved to run and replace what he used. Daddy didn’t need to know that Papa was still a pushover.

Kurt remained standing while Dave made lunch, and Papa was pleasantly surprised when he realized that the baby kept making excuses to lean against Papa. Finally, wrapping an arm around Kurt, he hugged him. It was a nice change of pace from the sulkiness that Dave normally encountered when he had to punish Kurt.

They had a nice, if cuddly lunch, with Kurt sitting on Papa’s lap and wordlessly demanding to be fed like a baby. When that was over, Dave picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Helping Kurt to strip down to his underwear and tee shirt, Papa pulled down the covers and gestured for Kurt to crawl in.

“You too Papa,” Kurt insisted, clutching Dave’s belt. “You nap with me.”

Dave calmly uncurled Kurt’s fingers from his belt, “Are you asking Papa or are you telling him?”

“Asking? Please Papa?”

“Get in. I’ll lay down with you, but I want to get my Kindle first.”

Kurt obligingly crawled into bed, cuddling with Beau Bunny and fingering the satin lining of his blanket. When Papa got back, he curled against his chest, “Read me stories Papa.”

Dave rolled his eyes, “Asking or telling Kurt?”

“Asking ‘gain Papa. I don’t tell you what to do. That’s naughty.”

Dave smiled, “Alright. One story, then napping. No complaints?”

“K Papa,” Kurt agreed, smiling. He accepted the pacifier that was offered to him, and then he fell asleep, listening to Papa reading.


End file.
